nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
2062 elections of the Levant Arab Republic
The 2062 elections for the Levant Arab Republic is scheduled to be held on the 5th of May, 2062. Five candidates officially registered. Candidates The following candiates registered for Presidential candidacy in the election. # Zev Konstantinos Derwish - Levant Unity Party - Latakia, Syria # Muhammad Umar - Levantine Democratic Party - Ramallah, Palestine # Rashid Morsi - Levantine Unionist Party - Homs, Syria # Abu Bakr Abbas - Pan-Levantine Islamic Party - Amman, Jordan # Ali Raffat - Communist Party of the Levant - Aleppo, Syria Party manifestos Levant Unity Party * Increased spending towards the military. * Refuse to negotiate the end of the embargo. * Reduce international reliance on the economy, restructuring it with selected partners. * Maintain religious freedom. * Maintain current tax rates. * Maintain limited diplomacy to embargo faction. Levantine Democratic Party * Maintain current spending for the military. * Find a solution in the embargo through negotiations. * While reducing international reliance on the economy, aim to increase jobs with public sector. * Maintain religious freedom. * Increase tax rates for improved public services. * Open diplomacy to all countries. Levantine Unionist Party * Maintain current spending for the military. * Find a solution in the embargo through negotiations. * Maintain the free-market economy. * Maintain religious freedom. * Maintain current tax rates. * Open diplomacy to call countries. Pan-Levantine Islamic Party * Maintain current spending for the military. * Refuse to negotiate the end of the embargo. * Reduce international reliance on the economy, restructuring it with selected partners. * Impose Sharia law on select governorates. * Maintain current tax rates. * Withdraw and isolate from foreign affairs. Communist Party of the Levant * Increased spending towards the military. * Refuse to negotiate the end of the embargo. * Reduce international reliance on the economy, aim to increase jobs with public sector. * Add bans on religion in public. * Increase tax rates for improved public services. * Maintain limited diplomacy with embargo forces. Debates 1st Debate - Amman (18th April) The first debate was broadcasted from Amman, Jordan. The first question was on how to solve the embargo with different political parties showing varying opinions. Derwish spoke that negotiations at the current moment is out of the question, but Umar noted that the country may have acted out of line. Raffat however added that no valid reason was given to the embargo. The second question brought were each party's plan to solve the economic crisis. Derwish answered that international reliance will have to be reduced and what they were once able to obtain should be brought back to pre-crisis availability through negotiations with allies. Raffat differed with the plan on further reducing international reliance and grow the public sector instead. In the next topic of religious freedom, Abbas proposed governorates imposing Sharia. Derwish countered negatively, calling that Sunni Muslims already make the majority of the country and it goes against the principle of secularism. Raffat dismissed the question with ban on public religious imagery outside of religious establishments. The final question of the night was how each candidate saw Tarakian military presence in Israel. Derwish and Raffat agreed that it is counter-productive and only fuels tensions. Umar and Morsi described the tensions as a sign that the country may be going the wrong direction. Abbas suggested isolationism, save for trusted allies. At the end of the debate, survey showed that while Derwish maintains a lead, Raffat is second in popularity. Umar, Morsi and Abbas found limited success. 2nd Debate - East Jerusalem (22nd April) The second debate in East Jerusalem opened with all candidates on the offensive. The recent escalation in the regional military standoff became the first topic with blames flying around the studio. Umar accused Derwish of the escalation, where Abbas had to correct that it was the Genji. Derwish justifies that the Tarakians are the one that provoked escalations in the first place. The next question on the relations with the New Empire of Japan, Derwish stated that the Levant Arab Republic will consistently support them as part of an alliance of resistance. Umar disagreed that further hostilities will benefit the nation as whole and urged reconciliation. Morsi suggested isolattion from the rest of the CDC community. The question of economic appeared as the damage from the embargo is estimated to 20 billion to date. Abbas suggested that the economy should be reformed into an Islamic system. Raffat agreed to a degree but stated a Socialist system would allow it to fare better. Derwish admitted that the economy will have to be reformed to reduce foreign reliance, and therefore look at Socialism. The last question to ask was on the participation of Peacekeeping Operations, such as one ongoing in the Azerothian Khaganate. Derwish voiced that they will continue the peacekeeping at least until their mandate is over. Raffat gave his thoughts that once the mandate is over, their forces should withdraw to protect their own lands instead. Umar disagreed, and stated that it should continue no matter what. As the debate concluded, polls showed Derwish maintaining his lead against Raffat, while Umar stood up as a likely candidate in the opposition. A rally declaring public support for Derwish flared in central Damascus. 3rd Debate - Beirut (25th April) Final Debate - Damascus (30th April) Election results Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:Elections Category:2062